


no pain, no fear

by plantonically



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Love, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantonically/pseuds/plantonically
Summary: sex has always been nothing but pain and fear for tyler.





	

_no pain, no fear._  
  
tyler repeats these four words in his head like a mantra, trying to calm himself down, but it's no use. he loves him, loves him so much, but he's pushing him into things he doesn't want to do, things he's terrified of doing, and tyler feels so small, tyler wants to scream, but... he doesn't. no, he just lies on his stomach, willing his muscles to stop tensing, and muffling his cries of pain as he's taken against his will, but he lets himself be awfully violated this time, doesn't struggle, doesn't resist. it never worked before, so why should it work now?  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
those words are true when he's laid down on the bed (covered in gorgeous red rose petals) by gentle, calloused hands, nothing but the smell of vanilla scented candles and josh surrounding him. there's nothing else than josh in his entire world, at least at the moment. josh's warmth, josh's touch, josh's cotton candy hair falling in his face, josh's soft laughter, josh's tender, loving kisses, and so much more.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
fingertips slowly move up and down his sides, a bare chest and thighs are pressed to his own (equally as bare), and for once, tyler is not afraid. for once, the tears in his eyes are ones of joy. josh wipes them away before they can fall, and when tyler looks up at him, he sees that he's about to cry, too. they spend a good portion of their night naked, lazily making out and shakily whispering about how much they love each other, how glad they are to be here together.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
then, josh's lips are on the corner of his own, trailing small kisses along his jaw and down his neck, making tyler giggle breathlessly. "joshiee! stop!" tyler protests, and for once he's not bleeding and crying when he begs the boy he's with to stop, but rather smiling from ear-to-ear and squirming from how much it tickles. "never," josh murmurs against his skin, moving his kisses down his chest, before pausing to press another one of those sweet, chaste kisses to his lips.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
josh's hand wraps around his length, pumping him slowly, and tyler flushes, moaning and cursing under his breath, because he's never been touched like that by any of the guys he's been with, and it feels so good. his toes curl and lips part in squeaky moans when josh tightens his grip and picks up the pace a bit, and he's thrusting up into his hand, begging for him not to stop. josh swallows the raw, desperate pleas, gently shushing him with a kiss, and tyler has never felt more safe, more loved.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
josh is trailing kisses down his stomach, all the way down his happy trail, before moving them up his thighs, and tyler breathes something between a relieved sigh and a high-pitched whine when he finally pays attention to his length, pressing a kiss to the tip of it, taking it into his palm again and feeling it harden even more under his touch, curving towards his belly. "you have such a pretty cock, baby boy," he whispers, and tyler shudders slightly, heat rising to his cheeks once more.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
tyler's dick is lying against his stomach, slick with spit, the head more flushed than his face and chest, and he's such a pretty sight, hair all messed up, lips parted in breathless gasps and moans, eyes squeezed shut as precome leaks onto his stomach freely, and josh reaches up to wipe away the tears of pleasure that are running down his cheeks. tyler would feel gross, worthless, ashamed, if this was anyone but josh, but this is josh, /his/ josh, and josh is whispering to him about how beautiful he is, how well he's doing, how much he loves him, and tyler believes every single word coming out of his mouth.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
josh is gentle and careful when he asks him if he wants to make love, he's gentle and careful when he asks if he's sure, and he's gentle and careful when he opens him up. tyler is learning what it's like to have sex without using too little lube (or none at all), and he decides that it makes all the difference, rocking his hips back on the two fingers inside of him and crying out in pleasure when josh's fingers curl and brush against his prostate. "oh! oh, ah, right t-there! please, do that again," tyler begs, even though he knows he doesn't have to, because josh is more than happy to do what tyler likes. tyler knows he wants to make him feel as good as possible.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
in five minutes, tyler is more-or-less babbling, and he lets out a stuttered gasp when josh pushes a third finger in, rolling his hips with no real rhythm, and his cock is red and swollen and precome is steadily dripping from it, and tyler is so damn close and it feels so good that he's seeing stars. "joshie, joshie, ple- ahh, please, i'm ready, i'm read- _yy_ ," he begs, voice melting into a loud whine when josh's fingers apply more pressure to his prostate. and then there are lips against his own, sweet words whispered into his ear as josh slips a condom on and slicks himself up, pressing light kisses to tyler's lips and cheeks as he slowly pushes in.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
tyler finds it hard to believe that it doesn't hurt, it actually doesn't hurt, not even the slightest bit, when josh fills him up, that it feels absolutely amazing and mindblowing and that josh's fingers are intertwining with his own and that once he's fully inside, it feels so incredibly intimate that tyler is rendered speechless. he isn't aware of the tears forming in his eyes until josh wipes them away and asks if he's okay, if he's not in pain, if this is too much, and tyler is so, so overwhelmed by love, and he just leans up to connect their lips in response. he can feel josh smile.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
their foreheads are resting together, lips slightly parted in small pants as josh begins thrusting, hands on tyler's hips, but they're not gripping, just resting there as he settles for a slow, gentle rhythm, going as deep as he can, and tyler lets out a small whine and pushes back against him every time josh's dick drags against his prostate, pants growing a little louder, and josh kisses him with all the love and tenderness he has in him, despite the fact that they're both about to come and he shouldn't feel nearly as mushy and in love as he does.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
when tyler's moans and whines turn more desperate, needy, and precome starts collecting uncontrollably on the tip of his cock, sliding down to his stomach in tiny rivers, josh knows he's going to come any second, and he wraps a hand around his length, pumping him in time with his thrusts and whispering to him that he can let go, that he's so, so gorgeous and he loves him so much, and with a whimper, tyler lets go, painting both of their stomachs with thick white stripes. he's clenching around him and he looks so, so blissed out, and that's enough to make josh come too, with a soft groan of tyler's name, before collapsing on top of his lover, his boyfriend, his beautiful, broken boy.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
they lie together for a moment, covered in saliva and lube and sweat and come and smelling like sex, but they don't mind, because they've got each other, and that's all they care about. then, josh slowly pulls out of tyler, ties the condom off, presses a soft, chaste kiss to his lips, and whispers to him that he'll be right back, tugging the blankets up over his boyfriend to keep him warm, before getting out of bed. he pulls his boxers back on, throws the condom out and goes to the bathroom, coming back with a warm, damp cloth, and wiping the come off his stomach, leaving a small kiss on the tip of his nose and tossing the cloth somewhere on the floor- he'll pick it up in the morning.  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
"do you want something to drink, love?" josh asks, and tyler nods. "i could really use some water right now," he says, giggling weakly, and snuggling the blankets, tired and blissed out. josh nods, standing up to go to the kitchen. he returns with a glass of cold water, and tyler takes it gratefully, taking a pretty big gulp of it, before setting it down on the nightstand. "can we cuddle?" he asks, and josh nods immediately, a warm smile on his face as he climbs into bed next to tyler, pulling the covers up over the both of them and wrapping his arms around tyler's waist. tyler sighs contently and buries his face in the crook of josh's neck, smiling against the skin as his boyfriend reaches up to card his fingers through his hair. "i love you," josh whispers, and tyler's smile only widens and he whispers back, "i love you too."  
  
_no pain, no fear._  
  
they fall asleep in each other's arms, calm and happy, breathing even, fingers intertwined and legs tangled together, feeling like they're the only two people in the entire universe, because it's midnight, and tyler and josh are in love.


End file.
